La lista
by Weasley1341
Summary: "¿Qué era eso de lo que me tenía que acordar?" la profesora McGonagall se prepara para otra ceremonia" a ver: capa, varita... el sombrero lo tengo encima de la mesa. O en el armario, no sé. ¿He cerrado el armario del pensadero? Entonces... ¡Ah sí! ¡Eso! Cuatro alumnos están a punto de ser asesinados".


Los personajes y el universo son de J.K. Rowling. No gano dinero con esto.

* * *

—¡Minerva! ¡Minerva! ¡Todos están preguntando por ti! ¡La ceremonia está a punto de empezar!

—Ah, ya estás aquí Filius, ayúdame a buscar— la profesora se paseaba de un lado a otro revolviendo entre armarios— No puedo recordar dónde he puesto ese sombrero.

—¡¿Has perdido el Sombrero Seleccionador?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Ese lo perdí hace tiempo. Pero tenemos uno de reserva, ¿recuerdas? _¡Accio!_

—_¡Accio sombrero!- _dijo Filius, y un alud de sombreros de siglos de antigüedad los derribó a ambos.

—¡Aquí está!- dijo Minerva emergiendo de entre el desorden. Era un sombrero ajado de color rojo.

—¿Todos estos son seleccionadores?— dijo Filius semienterrado entre la tela.

—No. Este de aquí es un sombrero— guardarropa. Este naranja es un sombrero transportador. El esmeralda es mi favorito: le puedes contar todas tus penas sin que se aburra nunca. Cuando era estudiante se lo "pedí prestado" al profesor Dippet después de una ruptura.

—Y ahora eres directora de Hogwarts— dijo Filius mirándola fijamente.

—Sí. -Respondió ella

—Antes los robabas, ahora los pierdes.

—Sí— reconoció ella ruborizándose un poco. Después cambió de tema- Bueno, al grano… ¿Para qué era que te había llamado?

—Para que te ayude a buscar un sombrero.

—¡No, bobo! ¡Es algo de vital importancia! Ha venido el ministerio a verme y...— se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

—¿Qué te pasa ultimamente, Minerva?

—Aquí está— le tendió a su amigo un trozo de pergamino— Son los nombres de los cuatro alumnos que van a ser asesinados esta noche.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Si no hacemos algo. Por eso te he llamado. Hoy vas a llevar tu maestría en encantamientos a un nivel que nadie ha alcanzado jamás. Espero que te sientas con coraje para un misión así, porque yo estoy temblando como una hoja.

Filius sintió un escalofrío. Si Minerva McGonagall estaba temblando de miedo, eso solo podía significar que se enfrentaban a algo muy gordo.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Practicar el fidelius en un humano. En cuatro humanos, para ser más concretos.

* * *

En el gran comedor, un sombrero rojo desafinaba el tercer flamenco de la noche y tocaba la guitarra.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Hagan sus donaciones!

—¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar esto?— susurró la profesora McGonagall desde su asiento mientras aplaudía

—¿Para qué necesita dinero un sombrero?— susurró Filius pensativo uniéndose al aplauso.

Terminada la canción del sombrero, la profesora empezó a llamar a los alumnos de la lista.

—¡Abrahams, Emily!

—OSEA, qué fuerte me parece que vayamos a ser super mega ultra mejores amigas y a compartir habitación juntas en Gryffindor, Roxanne, y a pasarnos toda la noche hablando de tus padres veteranos de guerra y de...

—¡ABRAHAMS, EMILY!

—...Que mi madre no es bruja pero hace unos pasteles de caldero que te chupas los dedos porque es que ella cocina lo que sea...

—¿Quién es esta loca, Roxanne?— dijo Vanessa Amstron.

—No tengo ni idea— susurró agobiada Roxanne Weasley para que Emily no escuchara.

—¡¿EMILY?!

—¡Ah! ¡Sí sí! ¡Ya voy!- dijo Emily, que ya había escuchado a la primera pero quería seguir hablando con Roxanne.

Al fin la muchacha tomó asiento en el taburete y esperó a que la profesora McGonagall dejara caer el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Apenas la tela rozó el pelo de Emily, el sombrero gritó "¡Hufflepuff!" a todo pulmón, y el salón estalló en aplausos. Emily, sin embargo, no estaba convencida para nada.

"Oye sombrerito"- susurró la niña "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ponerme en Gryffindor?"

"Completamente, 100%, sin lugar a dudas. Seguro. Creeme".

"Okay, okay, pero... ¿No harías la vista gorda por un par de galeones?"

"Mhhh... Es una idea tentadora... Aún así no".

Emily suspiró, frustrada.

—Está bien. Pero antes de que me enfrente a los peores siete años de mi vida (gracias a ti), ¿serías tan amable de responderme a una pregunta?

—Por supuesto, querida.

—¿Cuál habría sido tu segunda opción?

—Slytherin.

Mientras, en la mesa de profesores, Filius respiró aliviado. "Menos mal que se ha quedado a hablar con el sombrero" pensó "sino no habría tenido tiempo de lanzarle el fidelius. Ahora ya está a salvo".

—¡Amstron, Vanessa!

* * *

-¿Un encantamiento Fidelio? Pero si es así, ¡Nadie va a poder verlos!- dijo Hagrid.

Estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea del despacho de la directora. La profesora McGonagall consultaba su lista y otros documentos mientras Hagrid avivaba el fuego. La profesora Trelawney se encontraba en trance, totalmente pálida.

—¡Ah no! ¡Qué va! Este es un fidelio nuevo 7.0 que acaba de salir este año- explicó el profesor Flitwick- con este puedes esconder al objeto solamente de magos oscuros.

Sonó la puerta.

—¡Al fin está aquí, Longbottom!- dijo McGonagall— Pase, siéntese. Debe estar al tanto de las circumstancias.

—¿Qué sucede, profesora?

—Longbottom, Hogwarts corre un gran peligro este año...

—¿...y eso es nuevo?

—No para nosotros cinco— reconoció Hagrid.

—Por eso debemos ser quienes mantengamos la guardia alta.

—Tu también, Sybill- dijo Filius, y eso bastó para despertar a la profesora de adivinación.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

—¡Filius! ¡Te hemos dicho mil veces que no la interrumpas cuando está así! ¡Que después no hay quien la aguante!

—Ji,ji,ji... pero es que... ¡Es tan cómico!

—¡SE ACERCA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

—Lo sabemos Sybill— dijo Filius

—Todos los años dices lo mismo— bostezó Hagrid.

—¡TRES MAGOS CAERÁN!

—No me digas— dijo McGonagall

—Yo me caigo todas las noches de la cama— dijo Hagrid

—Yo ayer me tropecé por las escaleras— dijo el profesor Longbottom.

—¡SE VA A DERRAMAR MUCHA SANGRE!

—En fin, estos son los cuatro alumnos que hay que proteger— dijo McGonagall haciendo caso omiso y tendiéndole al profesor Longbottom un trozo de pergamino— Un auror espía los oyó de una conversación entre dos encapuchados esta mañana. Todavía no sabemos quienes son ni qué pretenden.

—Oh, tu y yo sabemos lo que pretenden, querida Minerva

—Aún no hay pruebas, Filius.

—¿De qué están hablando?— preguntó el profesor Longbottom, y Hagrid se encogió de hombros.

—Pomona— respondió Trelawney, y Hagrid lanzó un soplido.

—Aún seguimos con eso.

—¿Qué tendrá que ver la profesora Sprout con todo esto?- el profesor Longbottom no daba crédito a lo que oía. La directora se levantó y se paseó por la habitación.

—Exactamente, Longbottom. "qué tendrá que ver".

—Es responsabilidad nuestra lo que les pase— concluyó McGonagall— a partir de hoy.

Y mentalmente repasó su lista: "Emily Abrahams, Tamara Johnson, Ethan Rusell, Michael Wilbur".


End file.
